Quand Mozart devient entreprenant
by TooXiiK
Summary: OS Slash Quand le jeune prodige entreprend de séduire le grand Saliéri de marbre... Mozart/Saliéri


Et voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un loooooong OS, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

**/!\ Slash / YAOI / Lemon /!\**

**Disclaimer** :_ Je ne connais pas personnellement les personnages. Les dialogues ne sont en aucun cas réels, et sortent tout droit de mon imagination! Merci ^^_

_OS historique mettant en scène Mozart, Saliéri, Rosenberg et Da Ponte._

**Prologue**: _Cet homme me touche, plus que je ne puis l'imaginer, il est tout simplement plus que je ne le pense pour moi, et surtout, plus que je ne puis l'admettre, cet homme est grand, beau et élégant, il inspire le respect et l'admiration, je veux pouvoir casser cette carapace qui nous empêche à tous de voir sa vraie nature, je vois en lui en homme sensible, bon, attentionné et droit, seulement... il ne le montre pas. Je veux connaître le vrai Saliéri, Da Ponte, vous m'entendez!_

**PDV : Saliéri**

Rosenberg arriva en courant, essoufflé vers moi, le grand Saliéri:

-Saliéri!

-Plait-il? Répondit-je quelque peu dérangé par cette présence inattendu.

-Le roi demande à vous voir, immédiatement!

-Ça ne peux pas attendre? Vous voyez bien que je suis occupé à me prélasser...

-Non, c'est maintenant qu'il vous veux! Répondit sèchement l'intendant Rosenberg.

Je marmonna une phrase inaudible dans ma moustache et me dirigea à grand pas vers la salle du roi tout en grognant. Arrivé devant la porte, je me calma pour faire bonne impression, les deux gardes ouvrirent la grande porte en chêne et me firent entrer, dévoilant ainsi un roi confortablement installé sur son trône.

-Ah, Maestro Saliéri, justement je vous attendais.

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, répondis-je en faisant une basse courbette de salut.

-Bien, le jeune Mozart se prépare à répéter d'un instant à l'autre, je veux que vous y assistiez et que vous faites part à ce cher Rosenberg le déroulement de cette séance, qu'elle soit bonne, ou mauvaise, l'intendant me fera part de votre compte rendu, Merci Maestro, vous pouvez disposer...

-Bien évidemment, dis-je en saluant à nouveau, d'une manière qui se valait un peu trop exagérée.

Je sortis de la salle, voilà qu'il fallait maintenant que je joue les professeurs pour surveiller ce petit délinquant de Mozart, je n'est pas que ça à faire, jouer les nounous, moi! Je me dirigeait vers la salle de concert, et sans un mot, je m'assis discrètement sur le siège du fond, dans l'obscurité, de façon à ce que le jeune « prodige » ne me voit pas. Chose qui, j'en était sur, pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour moi, dans la mesure ou, ce « génie » ne se forcerait donc pas à être sérieux, ne connaissant pas ma présence. Il était en pleine discussion avec Da Ponte, de là ou j'étais, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, même ceux proche d'eux, ne le pouvait pas, je cru comprendre qu'ils chuchotaient. Ceci ne me plait guère, qu'avaient-ils à cacher? Je me concentra au maximum sur leurs mouvements de lèvres, pour essayer de comprendre un tant soit peu ce qu'ils se racontaient, et ce qu'ils mijotaient tout les deux. C'était très difficile, d'autant plus que, la caboche du petit Wolfgang ballotait dans tout les sens, il avait l'air tout foufou et heureux. Mais qu'a bien put lui dire Da Ponte pour qu'il se mette dans cet état là? Je cru comprendre enfin, sur les lèvres de Da Ponte:

-Oui, Mozart, il est ici, mais ne le regardez pas, il croit que nous le voyons pas!

Et mince, j'étais repéré, tant pis, ca m'est égal, mais pourquoi le jeune était-il content que je sois là? Peut-être voulait-il vraiment faire ses preuves? Mais pourquoi était-il content que ça soit moi, et pas un autre? Rosenberg ou même, le roi lui-même. Pourquoi était-il heureux que moi, Saliéri, son plus grand ennemi, je sois là. Le petit rire suraigu de Mozart me sortis de mes pensées, il riait de bon cœur, et se tenait le ventre, qu'y avait-il de si drôle, au point de provoquer un fou-rire? Le petit prodige n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Je me surpris à apprécier ce rire cristallin, et à m'enivrer, j'aime ce rire, et j'admire celui à qui, ce rire appartient. STOP! Non mais n'importe quoi Saliéri, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, ça va plus du tout! Mozart se livre à un fou-rire au lieu de travailler, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est le regarder rire, et sourire à ton tour bêtement en le voyant, n'importe quoi là! Et en plus de ça, tu le complimente, ça ne vas pas du tout! Je repris mon air sérieux et dur, je me leva et m'apprêta à me diriger vers la sortit, voulant quitter cette salle.

-Saliéri!

Une petite voix m'interpella. Je pris une expression neutre et sans sentiments et me retourna.

-Restez! Pourquoi partez-vous Maestro?

-Sachez que si je suis là, jeune écervelé, c'est pour juger de votre musique, je suis ici depuis un petit instant, et je n'ai pas encore entendu une seul note, je ne veux pas prendre racine ici, je vais de ce pas faire le rapport qui m'a été demander.

-Saliéri... Il fit une mou triste et un regard qui me fit piter. Asseyez-vous, je vais commencer. Il me sourit.

Il était décidément irrésistible, lorsqu'il faisait une mine pareil. Mais je ne voulais pas montrer mon attendrissement. Ô grand jamais! Jamais Saliéri ne montrera un quelconque sentiment, quel qu'il soit! Je m'assis néanmoins sur le premier siège, près de la scène, toujours en prenant soin d'avoir un visage dur et ferme.

-Merci... Antonio...

-Ne me surnommez pas comme cela, Mozart, mon nom est Saliéri, et vous vous devez de m'appeler Saliéri!

Ma mine renfrogner le fit rire à nouveau. Il se retourna et commença sa musique. Je soupirais, répétant dans ma tête les trois syllabe qui était sortit de la bouche de cette ange « An-to-nio », mon Dieu, c'était terriblement... Non, enfin, reprend toi. Je me concentrais sur ce que je devais noter, à savoir, la musique de Mozart. Elle était juste parfaite, mélodieuse et pure, on aurait dit que cette musique venait du ciel. Pas étonnant, vu qu'elle à été composée par un ange. Je ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement cette mélodie merveilleuse. Un sourire de plaisir se dessina sur mon visage. Non! Il ne fallait pas! Je rouvris les yeux et fronça les sourcils et reprenant un air de marbre, j'espère que le jeune Mozart ne m'a pas vu! Mes mains tremblaient, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, décidément, sa musique est bien trop belle et parfaite pour ne pas l'apprécier! Je me leva d'un bon, bien décider à ne pas supporter une minute de plus ce supplice. La musique s'arrêta et j'entendis le jeune Mozart et son fidèle Da Ponte m'interpeller. Je ne me retourna pas pour autant et continuait ma route, je m'arrêta, seulement lorsque je jugeais m'être suffisamment éloigné je m'appuyait contre le mur, j'étais dans un couloir, il y avait quelques portes par-ci par là, je porta mes main à mon visage et chuchota pour moi même:

-C'est tout bonnement magnifique...

J'entendis une voix:

-Qui est magnifique Saliéri?

Rosenberg était là, il était apparu de nul part.

-Que faites-vous là? Vous m'espionnez maintenant?

Je fis un quart de tour sur moi même et marcha dans la direction opposé de Rosenberg, je sortis dans la cour du château, Je me retourna, l'intendant ne m'avait pas suivit. Je décida d'aller dans le parc du château non loin d'ici, afin de me ressourcer et reprendre mes esprits. Décidément, trop d'émotions d'un coup faisait perdre son sang froid à l'insensible Saliéri. J'arriva à proximité d'un petit buisson, je m'assis dans l'herbe fraîchement coupées. L'endroit était silencieux, j'entendais seulement les petits oiseaux piailler, c'est agréable cette paisibilité et ce calme naturel. Une voix que je reconnu entre mille cassa ce silence, elle parvenait de derrière mon buisson, il ne me voyait pas, de là ou j'étais, curieux, j'écoutais la discussion.

-Mais Da Ponte, je suis extrêmement déçu, ma musique n'est pourtant pas insupportable au point de vouloir sortir aussi vite, dés la première mesure quand même.

-Mozart, vous ne comprenez donc pas! Je n'arrête pas de vous le répéter.

-Et bien ré-expliquez moi!

-Maestro Saliéri n'est pas indisposé par votre musique, bien au contraire, et c'est ça, qui lui fait peur, c'est pour ça qu'il ne vous supporte pas.

Mais que raconte-il, cet énergumène là, je voulu me lever et répliquer une réponse cinglante, mais je resta assis, il ne fallait pas que ces deux oiseaux là, soit informés de ma présence ici, je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer sur le fait que je sois là, cacher dans un buisson, à les écouter parler.

-Mais alors pourquoi? Tout humain normal ne partirait pas, alors que quelque chose lui plait, pourquoi, lui, ne veut-il pas l'admettre?

-C'est dans la nature du grand Saliéri, il reste de marbre devant tout et n'importe quoi... Pourquoi ce mettre dans des états pareil Mozart? Ce n'est pas si grave, cet homme est votre rival, pourquoi vouloir à tout pris le séduire avec votre musique?

Le dialogue commençait à m'intéresser pleinement, moi aussi je voulais savoir!

-Et bien... Je... Je ne sais pas exactement Da Ponte.

Je remarqua que sa voix tremblait légèrement, je m'accroupis, et regarda à travers les feuillages, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la réaction du génie.

-Cet homme me touche, plus que je ne puis l'imaginer, il est tout simplement plus que je ne le pense pour moi, et surtout, plus que je ne puis l'admettre, cet homme est grand, beau et élégant, il inspire le respect et l'admiration, je veux pouvoir casser cette carapace qui nous empêche à tous de voir sa vraie nature, je vois en lui en homme sensible, bon, attentionné et droit, seulement... il ne le montre pas. Je veux connaître le vrai Saliéri, Da Ponte, vous m'entendez!

Je fus touché par ces paroles, en disant cela, le jeune Mozart avait posé une main sur son cœur et une petite larme perlait sur sa joue. Mon dieu... Ce monologue m'avait totalement chamboulé, mes yeux se brouillèrent, ainsi donc, Mozart jeune ressentait ceci à mon égard...

-Mozart, reprenez-vous, voyons, il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pareil.

Da Ponte avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune prodige, j'aurais aimé être à sa place à cette instant précis, pour pouvoir consoler cet ange en proie à une tel tristesse, c'en était trop, l'émotion était-elle, que je me mis à pleurer silencieusement.

-Da Ponte... Je veux Saliéri, je le veux pour moi tout seul, et je l'aurais, coute que coute!

-Mais bien sur Mozart, aller venez, nous rentrons, il commence à ce faire tard.

Je regarda ma montre, en effet, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Da Ponte avait raison, je décidais de rentrer chez moi, je ferais mon compte rendu demain, à cette fouine de Rosenberg! Lorsque Mozart et Da Ponte furent suffisamment éloigné, je me leva et pris le chemin de ma maison. Sur le chemin, j'étais plonger dans mes pensées, ainsi Mozart n'était pas insensible à moi... D'après ce que j'ai comprit, mais « pas insensible » dans quel sens? Après toute les conquêtes féminines qu'il à eu jusqu'à maintenant, Mozart ne s'intéresse sûrement pas au sexe fort... Même si, d'après les dernières nouvelles, sa femme, Constanze, est maintenant devenue une « ex-femme ». Mozart aurait-il « changé de côté », non c'est ridicule, voyons. Il aime bien trop les femmes pour ça. J'étais dans la total incompréhension, qu'entendait-il par là. Ma maison m'apparut devant moi, dans mes pensées, le chemin m'avais paru plus court et plus rapide que d'habitude, j'entra et ferma à clef derrière moi. Je me servis une grande tasse de thé brulant et m'assis dans mon fauteuil, devant ma cheminée, à chaque gorgé, le liquide chaud me soulageait, et me faisait le plus grand bien. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de toute les pensées qui hantent mon esprit, sinon, je n'allais pas réussir à dormir. Ma tasse terminé, je la déposa sur la table et me dirigea à mon piano, je m'assis sur mon siège et commença à faire glisser mes doigts sur les touches blanches et noirs, au fur et à mesure que je jouais, un sourire s'illuminait sur mon visage, après tout, personne ne me voyait, et puis, je pensais à celui à qui je dédiais cette composition, même si je savais qu'il ne l'entendrait jamais. Ce visage d'ange et ce rire cristallin étaient ancrés en moi, si bien, que je ne cessais d'y penser, de le voir et de l'entendre, malgré son absence à mes cotés. J'entendis frapper à ma porte, ce qui me stoppa net, dans mon élan, je resta immobile un instant, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Il était tard, j'étais fatigué, je décida donc de ne pas ouvrir. Un deuxième coup tapa à la porte. Mais qui était-ce donc à cet heure-ci?

-Maestro Saliéri, je sais que vous êtes là, je vous ai entendu jouer, c'est Mozart, ouvrez!

Mozart... Il était la dernière personne que je voulais voir, et en même temps, la seule, que je voulais voir. Ce n'était même pas la peine de préciser qui il était, j'ai reconnu sa voix dès la première syllabe. Mais que me voulait-il à cette heure si tardive?

-Dépêchez-vous Maestro, il fait froid sur le perron.

Je me hâta vers la porte, peut-être à contre cœur, et lui ouvrit la porte, je n'eus même pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot, qu'une boule d'énergie blonde entra dans mon salon.

-Ah, décidément, il fait meilleur ici, vous avez bon cœur Saliéri!

-Non, Mozart, non, Saliéri, n'a pas de cœur, et vous aller me faire le plaisir de déguerpir d'ici.

Je savais que c'était inutile de dire ceci, puisque je le connaissait borné, et je sais, qu'en aucun cas, il serait repartit, mais c'était juste pour la forme.

-Non, je suis bien là, j'y suis, j'y reste.

Il me fit un sourire angélique qui ne me laissait pas de marbre malgré mon apparence fermé, je ne lui montrait pas. Je referma la porte et me tourna vers lui. Son regard en dit long sur ces projets dans les minutes qui suivent... Je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien fais de lui ouvrir, et regretta presque mon geste.

-Meastro Saliéri, j'exige une réponse à ma question qui suit : Comment trouvez-vous ma musique?

Pris de court, j'ouvris la bouche béatement, tel un poisson qu'on aurait sortit de l'eau.

-Euh, votre musique est à la hauteur de ce que vous êtes capable, et comme vous êtes un parfait incapable et un imbécile, votre musique se reflète...

Ouf, j'ai réussis à répondre « made in Saliéri », soulagé, je respira un fond. Je vis le petit Mozart avec une mou de déception.

-C'est tout? Me répondit-il. C'est tout ce que vous pensez de moi?

Une petite idée à du germer dans son esprit, car il eu un début de sourire en coin. Je n'aime pas ce sourire... Et ses idées ne me disent rien qui vaillent. Il se rapprochait de moi lentement, ce qui me fit reculer. Il s'avançait toujours, mon dos heurta la mur de mon salon, je ne pouvais plus reculer d'avantage. Il était coller contre moi à présent, j'étais coincé entre le mur et le corps du Salzbourgeois, je ne pouvais plus bouger, il avait mit une main de chaque cotés de mon visage, pour ne pas que je puisse m'échapper par les cotés. Il était tellement proche de moi que je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, une vague de chaleur m'envahis, mais que m'arrive-t-il?

-Ainsi, je suis rien d'autre qu'un simple incapable et un imbécile?

Sa voix avait changer, il arborait à présent une voix sensuel et douce, tentée de mystère.

-Maestro Mozart reprenez-vous voyons!

Je le repoussait gentiment, dans l'espoir secret qu'il résiste, et qu'il se colle encore un peu plus à moi. Ce qu'il fit. Mais où avais-je la tête moi? Je ne veux pas être l'une de ses innombrables conquêtes, puis ensuite oublié comme son premier clavecin. Je le repoussait plus fort cette fois-ci, voulant réellement me libérer de l'emprise du Mozart, qui n'eus pas suffisamment de force pour resserrer une deuxième fois son étreinte. Je passa derrière lui.

-Non Mozart, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Vous n'allez pas me dévorer, et ensuite me jeter, je ne suis pas comme ça!

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous jeter, vous manger oui... Mais pas vous jeter...

-Comment puis-je en être sur? Comment vous faire confiance?

Il paru réfléchir un instant, il leva les yeux aux ciel:

-Hmmm, en vous laissant faire... Vous n'avez pas le choix, de toute façon, vous me fascinez tant...

Il se rapprochait à nouveau de moi. Devinant son idée de vouloir me coincé une nouvelle fois contre le pan de mur opposé, je fus plus rapide que lui, et me dirigea dans une autre pièce, machinalement. Mince, inconsciemment, je m'étais rendu dans ma chambre. Mozart siffla :

-Hmm Maestro... Serait-ce là une invitation?

-Pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, vous vous trompez gravement Mozart!

-Je ne pense pas Saliéri, si vous m'avez emmené là, c'est que vous avez bien une raison...

-Non, je suis entré là inconsciemment!

-Même inconsciemment, vous refusé de l'admettre, je vous fascine...

-Pas du tout, Mozart, vous rêver là...

Il avait recommencé son petit manège, et s'approcha à nouveau de moi, je tourna la tête pour regarder derrière moi, mon lit était tout proche, sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, il me poussa délicatement sur mon matelas. Il s'approchait de moi en rampant à genou, d'une façon lascive et sensuelle. Je déglutis difficilement, partagé entre l'envie de me laisser faire et de le repousser, au fond de moi je le voulait, moi aussi, je désirais avoir le jeune Mozart pour moi tout seul, je me l'admettais de plus en plus, ce n'était pas ça le problème, non, le problème était qu'il s'amuserait avec moi une nuit, pour ensuite me jeter comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terres!

-Maintenant, laisse-toi faire...

-MOZART!

-Oui Maestro?

-Tu vas t'amuser avec moi une nuit, et tu vas ensuite me jeter...

-Pas le moins du monde, je m'amuserais avec toi ce soir, puis demain, puis le surlendemain, et ce jusqu'à la fin de nos jours... Je te veux Antonio, et pas seulement pour ce soir, je te voudrais également les jours suivants, je te laisserais jamais. Mon Antonio...

Il m'avait chuchoter ça au creux de l'oreille, me faisant frissonner, il était décidément irrésistible, il à gagné je ne résisterais plus, dorénavant, je vais me laisser faire... Il s'approcha de mon cou et l'embrassa lentement et tendrement. Sa main glissait doucement le long de ma chemise. La douceur de ses lèvres m'arracha un petit gémissement, Wolfgang sourit, satisfait de lui. Sa mai descendait à présent vers mon entrejambe, mon bas ventre me brulait. Il avait posé sa main sur ma virilité et faisait de petites caresses par dessus mon pantalon. Il dévia ses baisers au niveau de mes lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue, je ne me fis pas prier, et nous commençâmes un duo fou, langue contre langue, il avait remonté sa main et m'embrassant maintenant tout en retirant les boutons de ma chemise un par un. Il prit le temps de me susurrer:

-Alors Maestro, comment trouvez-vous le jeune Wolfgang?

-Très entreprenant ma fois...

-Dois-je continuer?

-Et bien, maintenant que vous avez commencé, aller donc jusqu'au bout de vos projets!

Cette réponse le fit sourire, il ouvrit ma chemise et posa ses mains chaudes sur mon torse brulant. Il le parcourait du bout des doigts et y déposait de temps à autre de doux baisers. Il dirigeau ensuite ses mains plus bas, et déboutonna mon pantalon, le fit glisser jusqu'en bas de mes jambes, pour le jeter négligemment dans un coin de la pièce, il en fit de même pour mon sous-vêtement. Voyant l'objet de son désir tout à fait tendu il chuchota:

-Maestro Saliéri, je vois que votre excitation n'est plus à prouver...

Il me fit un regard plus que charmeur, pour toute réponse, je posa ma main sur sa nuque et appuya dessus, le forçant ainsi à se baisser et engloutir ce qu'il désirait depuis un moment.

-Antonio, vous êtes délicieux... me dit-il la bouche pleine.

Entre deux gémissements, je lui répondis:

-Chut Mozart, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est impoli, jeune écervelé!

Il me répondit par un petit gloussement de plaisir. Au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, ma respiration s'accélérait, je plongeais ma main dans sa tignasse désordonné et poussa de petits cris d'excitation. Je sentais le point de non retour arriver, mon corps tremblait sous cette sensation, c'est alors qu'il alla de plus en plus vite afin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ma main se crispait dans ses cheveux.

-MOZART, je... je vais... attention!

Il ne recula pas pour autant, avalant tout ce qui lui était offert. Il releva enfin la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Alors Meastro?

Je ne pus répondre tout de suite, le souffle court, je répondis juste:

-Waah...

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa alors de la bouche du jeune prodige, qui finit par s'allonger à coté de moi, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et parcourait mon torse de son index.

-Je suis bien là, dans tes bras, Antonio...

Je caressa sa tignasse mal peigné et lui répondit:

-Alors reste-y...

Il releva la tête et me regarda en souriant, il reposa sa tête doucement, en me répondant:

-Mais j'y compte bien...

Nous restâmes dans cette position de longue minutes, si long, qu'au bout d'un moment, j'entendis la respiration du jeune compositeur s'amplifier et devenir plus lente. Il s'était endormit, je lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux et ferma les yeux afin de m'endormir à mon tour.


End file.
